


Across the Bonds of Time

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Parallel Universes, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: If Tony's being perfectly honest, he's fantasized about exactly this sort of thing more than once. If the look in Bruce's eyes had been any indication, he hadn't made much of a secret of that fact either. And with the way other-Steve had been watching him, he'd been on the same page right from the start too. So when Bruce had given Tony a nod and said, "We'll need to run a few tests before we can come up with anything conclusive," Tony had seen it for the offering and permission that it was.Written for the Kinktober Prompt "Spit-roasting."





	Across the Bonds of Time

If Tony's being perfectly honest, he's not sure he even remembers where the other Steve had come from. One minute the normal crew had been fighting aliens, the next there had been a second Steve in the middle of downtown fighting alongside them. Bruce and Jane had seemed happy enough to handle the cross-dimensional science-y stuff in working to get other-Steve back home. Tony hadn't been too proud to admit that science was the last thing on his mind at the moment. All he'd been thinking about was this.

If Tony's being perfectly honest, he knows he hasn't exactly grown out of the slutty ways of his youth. There's something about a cock in his ass or his tongue in a pussy that gets him going more than just about anything else. And if he can get both at the same time? Well, so much the better. He'd like to say that the inclination had faded completely once he'd started dating Steve a little more seriously, and while it had drifted to the back of his mind, he'd be lying if he said it had gone away completely.

If Tony's being perfectly honest, he's fantasized about exactly this sort of thing more than once. If the look in Bruce's eyes had been any indication, he hadn't made much of a secret of that fact either. And with the way other-Steve had been watching him, he'd been on the same page right from the start too. So when Bruce had given Tony a nod and said, "We'll need to run a few tests before we can come up with anything conclusive," Tony had seen it for the offering and permission that it was.

He'd nodded once at Bruce and Jane before grabbing both Steves by the wrist and dragging them to the elevator.

"JARVIS, penthouse." Tony hadn't even waited for the confirmation from his AI before he'd dragged other-Steve's arms around his waist and wrapped his own arms around Steve's neck. Other-Steve had gotten with the program pretty quickly, kissing and biting at Tony's throat as Tony had moaned. Steve, on the other hand, had looked skeptical.

Tony had rolled his eyes. "Come one, Steve. I know you don't like to share, but he's _you_. Can't we make an exception just this once?"

Steve had met his eyes head-on, something calculating in his expression. The look had settled, and Steve had nodded once. "He doesn't get to fuck you."

"Fine by me," other-Steve had said. "If his mouth is half as good as my Tony's, I'm still getting a damn good deal."

Steve had growled and leaned down to press a bruising kiss to Tony's lips. "You're still mine," he'd whispered against Tony's mouth.

"Always, Steve."

Then other-Steve had bitten a bruise into the juncture of Tony's throat and shoulder and Tony couldn't stop the way he'd melted between the two of them.

Which led them here, to this moment, Steve fingering him open and other-Steve fucking lazily into his mouth. It's overheated and exhilarating and more than Tony thought he'd ever get to have, but right now he doesn't care.

Steve slips his fingers out and Tony moans around other-Steve. 

"Oh yeah," other-Steve says, fingers carding through Tony's hair. "There you go."

Tony closes his eyes, sinking into the praise. Steve growls behind him, and all at once Tony's pulled off of other-Steve's cock as Steve fucks all the way into him in one hard thrust. "You gonna service him like a good boy, Tony?" Steve growls. "Gonna give him your best?"

Tony whimpers, jaw aching from the long minutes he'd spent making out with and swallowing around the both of them. "Steve--"

"Go on, then," Steve says, and it takes Tony a moment to realize that he's talking to other-Steve, not Tony himself. "He can take whatever you give him." Before Tony can even react, Steve speaks with a smile in his tone. "Fuck his pretty mouth."

Tony could sob.

Other-Steve wastes no time in complying. He grabs Tony by the hair, two fistfuls of it and drags Tony down onto his cock, gagging him on it even as Steve slips most of the way out of his ass. Tony whimpers and whines, trying to fuck back onto Steve's cock, but other-Steve won't let him move.

"Come on, Tony," and that has to be other-Steve, "you can do better than that. Show me what a good little cocksucker you are."

Tony moves his lips and tongue, swallowing hard, but then Steve's pulling him backwards. "You gonna work for it, Tony? You gonna take what he gives you? Or are you gonna beg for more?"

Tony moans, fingers tightening in the comforter.

"Good boy."

Tony moans at the praise tries to stretch himself between Steve and other-Steve, tries to be the perfect toy for both at the same time.

"Damn, he really is an eager little bastard, isn't he?"

"What, and yours isn't?"

Other-Steve laughs. "'Course he is. Just haven't ever had the opportunity to see him like this, opened up on both of our cocks." Tony opens his mouth to speak, but other-Steve just hauls him down until his nose is pressed against other-Steve's skin. "Such a pretty little slut."

Tony whimpers.

Steve runs a proprietary hand down Tony's back. "Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

Something in the back of Tony's brain wants to respond, to say something cheeky or throw out a witty quip, but at the moment it's all he can do to be exactly what the men above and around and inside of him want him to be.

"Such a pretty thing. And all mine."

Other-Steve hums, and Tony feels him pull back, replacing his cock with four fingers. It isn't until he presses down pointedly on Tony's tongue with one finger in particular that Tony understands.

The skin-warm metal against his tongue is enough to make other-Steve's point for him.

Tony looks up, mouth still full to bursting. Other-Steve just smiles down at him. He slips his fingers from Tony's mouth and leans down to kiss the corner of his lips. "All his, hmm?"

Tony closes his eyes, revels in the closeness and the want, and tries not to give in. It would be so damn easy--

Steve fucks into him hard and deep, shoving Tony closer to other-Steve. Other-Steve laughs. "You've still got a lot to learn."

"Oh, I do, do I?"

Other-Steve chuckles again. "You're damn right you do. You really think that loving him, taking him, _fucking him_ is all that it takes to make him yours? Not by a long shot. There's so much more to him, so much to what he does and is. That;s what makes him mean all the more. You want him, Steve? Then you need to make him yours in every way you can possibly imagine."

Steve growls somewhere above and behind him, leaving Tony's knees weak at the sound. "You think you know him better than I do?"

"Maybe not this iteration of him, no. But his soul?" Other-Steve runs a hand through Tony's hair, pulling out of his mouth and tipping his head back so that Tony can meet his eyes. They're sadder than Tony would have thought. "Yeah, I'd say I know his soul pretty damn well."

Steve wraps his hands around Tony's hips, fucking into him all in one go. The movement pulls him away from other-Steve and has his back arching under Steve's hands. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but if you know Tony at all you know he doesn't take to being anyone's property."

"No," other-Steve agrees with a small smile. He slides his cock between Tony's lips. "No, I don't suppose he does."

Tony closes his eyes, sinking into the feel of Steve's hands and other-Steve's cock. It's not what he would have expected, being taken like this, but it means more to him than he ever could have thought otherwise. There's strength and heat and hope and power in all of this, in them, and that means more than he could possibly have explained to Steve.

Still, he moves and arches against Steve's hands, lets his lover take all that he wants and takes from Steve in turn. Being filled like this is more than he thought he would be able to have, more than he ever expected from Steve, but now that he's had it for so long, he doesn't think he'd ever be able to take anything less. He's everything Tony has ever wanted and more.

Steve's the hero his dad had portrayed him as and the kind, honest man aunt Peggy made him out to be all at the same time. He's beauty and perfection and grace, all that anyone could ever have asked of him, and all with a smile on his face. He is strong and resilient and Tony can't shake the gratitude that fills his chest every time he remembers that he has Steve at his side. Even this, being filled to bursting at both ends means a fraction as much as knowing that Steve will stand at his shoulder no matter what. The physical is only part of this, but with Steve--

All at once Steve's chest is plastered along his back, skin to skin and everything Tony always wants. He presses a kiss to the skin behind Tony's ear and whispers his name. Tony whimpers at the want and love in the sound. He closes his eyes against it, against the need and the want and the desperation. He lets Steve take and gives himself over completely in turn. Steve turns to whisper to him, and Tony's throat tightens around other-Steve's dick.

"Would you want that, Tony? Would you, really?"

Tony can't breathe at the question, can't imagine Steve would even want that with him. He chokes and gags around other-Steve, words getting caught behind teeth and tongue and want. Other-Steve starts to pull out, but Tony reaches up with one hand to grasp for his hip. Other-Steve stills for an instant, then starts fucking his mouth again.

"Tony--"

The desperate want in Steve's voice is too much. Tony tightens his fingers in the comforter and reaches back with his other hand to fumble for Steve's hand. Steve meets his grasp and Tony twines their fingers together, a promise in the press of his skin. Steve makes a wounded sound and lifts their joined hands to press over Tony's chest. The light of the arc reactor dims to nothing, plunging the room into near darkness. Steve just presses Tony's palm harder against the unforgiving metal.

"Just say the word, Tony. Just say the word."

Tony squeezes his fingers against Steve's once. Just enough to show Steve that he means it. Steve presses his forehead against Tony's back between his shoulder blades, whispering words Tony can't make out against thes skin above his spine.

Other-Steve runs his fingers through Tony's hair again, tilting his head up. Tony meets his eyes and feels a glimpse at understanding ripple through his veins.

"There's my good boy."

Before Tony can process the words, other-Steve is fucking his face while Steve picks up his pace fucking into Tony's ass. Tony tries to hold himself up on one hand, his other still clasped in Steve's, but loses his grip soon enough. It doesn't matter. Steve wraps his other arm around Tony's waist while other-Steve supports his shoulders. Tony leaves his free hand dangling limply against the comforter, his whole weight and being suspended in the hold of these two Steves. He moans around other-Steve, pushes his hips back against Steve, and lets them use him until his whole body is aching and tired with want.

There's a hushed conversation going on above him. When it comes to an end, it's Steve that whispers the words in Tony's ear. "Come for us, Tony." Other-Steve -- because it has to be him, he knows the calluses on Steve's hands better than he knows his own -- reaches out to wrap a hand around Tony's cock. The touch is almost enough, but he needs Steve's word to make it a reality. "Come for me. You know you're mine. Now show me."

With a moan that doesn't make it past the vise his lips form around other-Steve's cock, Tony comes in Steve's hand. His whole body goes taut with the force of it, and he hears Steve grown behind him as he gives a few aborted thrusts before filling his ass. Tony tries to find the strength to fuck back against him, but the instant he tries, other-Steve slides a hand under his chin and tips his head back. "Take it, Tony. Take it all." Then he's spilling down Tony's throat while Tony gags and chokes, desperate to swallow all of him down. But there's too much pressure and tension, too much all around, and Tony's so close to the edge anyway that he isn't all that surprised when he blacks out.

When he comes back to himself, Steve has him cradled in his arms. It takes Tony a moment to identify the other souds as other-Steve moving through the room getting dressed.

"He'll want to see you before you go," Steve says.

"Better if he doesn't," other-Steve says before Tony can parse Steve's words. "Better to let me be a memory."

Tony paws at Steve's hip, knowing he'll understand. Steve rubs a thumb understandingly over Tony's shoulder at the touch. "You sure about that?"

The sound of other-Steve moving stops. "He's up already?"

Tony hums, his throat still too raw to do much more. He can't see the expression other-Steve is giving him, but it has Steve tightening his grip on Tony's shoulders.

The mattress dips as other-Steve settles on the bed beside them. Tony feels his hand running through his hair. He leans up into the touch, reveling in the warmth. "Hey, Tony."

Tony opens his eyes. The ache of loss in other-Steve's face is heavy and haunting and has Tony pulling far enough away from Steve to press a kiss to his lips. The sensations that jolt through him at the touch are more than enough to tell him what to say.

"He forgave you a long time ago," Tony whispers, voice cracking on the words. Other-Steve jerks away and Tony doesn't have to open his eyes to know what expression is on his face. "He's just waiting for you to forgive yourself."

Other-Steve makes a sound that might be a sob or a laugh or something in between. Tony doesn't quite know or mind. All he knows is that this is why other-Steve came here and that there is nothing more either he or Steve can do. The rest is up to other-Steve.

Tony opens his eyes and smiles at other-Steve. "Go. He's waiting for you."

It's all he needs to say. Before Tony can say or do anything more, other-Steve is off like a shot down to the workshop.

Tony closes his eyes and nestles in against Steve again. "Stay with me?"

Tension that Tony hadn't noticed leaches out of Steve. "'Course, Tony."

Tony hums again. "Good. Don' wanna be alone."

Steve startles beneath him. When he recovers, he presses a kiss to Tony's temple. "Never, Tony. Never."

Tony smiles and lets the promise drag him down into the deepest sleep he can imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. LOOK I PROMISE I'M STILL TRYING TO DO THE THING I'M JUST REALLY BEHIND PLS FORGIVE ME


End file.
